


Hard Cry

by daejaeshechka



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Androids, M/M, master - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Human vs Machine





	1. Рука бога

\- Переведи тысячу баксов в воны.  
Ёнчжэ сначала аккуратно опускает на стол четыре бокала для шампанского, еще мокрые, прямо из посудомойки, приземляя охапкой, как держал их в руках, на кругляшки тоненьких стеклянных ножек. Потом поворачивается.  
Дэхён привалился к косяку, телефон между плечом и ухом. Правая рука в воздухе, средний и указательный неторопливо двигаются, требуют - Ёнчжэ пошевелиться, а тому, в трубке, маленько помолчать.  
\- Миллион сто сорок пять…нет, сто сорок шесть, - для Дэ правильнее округлять в большую сторону.  
Последняя цифра все равно не сыграет роли: Дэхён разворачивается, на ходу издеваясь:  
\- Охренели совсем, что ли...  
Ёнчжэ возвращается к своим стаканам и вилкам, возобновляя сортировку вымытой посуды и раскладывание по шкафчикам. Из любопытства прикидывает, что Дэхён надумал приобрести.  
Золотые часы? Домик на железнодорожном перегоне? Ящик элитного вина или два десятка баррелей нефти?  
Ежевечерняя рутина Ёнчжэ так скучна, что он привык развлекаться как может, на полную катушку наслаждаясь своей блестящей фантазией, разгоняя безупречный разум до предела, до… Оранжевые макросветодиоды, которые горят по два под каждым кухонным шкафчиком, испускают волны частотой около пятиста террагерц, близкие к нижней границе видимого спектра. Оранжевый свет ложится на черные, под мрамор, с белыми вкраплениями столешницы так, что становится похоже на маячки - полицейские, или реанимации, или аварийные - воспроизводя такое же тревожное ощущение. Ёнчжэ связывает чувство беспокойства именно с мыслью о “границе” спектра, со страхом приближаться к лимиту человеческого зрения, за пределами которого иррациональное, невидимое, пугающее - и с удовольствием думает, что, наконец-то, нашел интересную почву подложить в основу своей последней незаконченной картины.  
Ему совсем чуть-чуть (минутки) не хватает, чтобы закончить шоркать щеткой по кухонному полу, подметая хорошо заметные на черном покрытии крошки, когда Дэхён зовет:  
\- Эй, иди сюда! - Ёнчжэ, бросив свое занятие, запирает щетку в кладовке и послушно идет на голос: - Ёнчжэ!  
Изображая, что один умирает со скуки, Дэхён валяется на диване, головой свешиваясь с подлокотника.  
Его черные волосы на макушке, где подлиннее, висят вниз десятисантиметровым шелковым полотном, когда он наблюдает за перевернутым Ёнчжэ с его деликатным выражением лица “Что ты хотел кроме того, чтобы я тебя погладил?”  
\- И включи что-нибудь, - делает еще больше капризное лицо Дэхён, когда животворящая, как у бога, рука Ёнчжэ опускается на затылок и вытягивает из черепа, как гной из болячки, дневную усталость, головную боль от июльской жары и рабочую нервотрепку.  
На секунду (или две), пока Ёнчжэ щурит глаза и как будто задумывается, Дэхён находит очень интересным его лицо… Потом выспыхивают, как костер, как в темноте (в темной комнате) два динамика и сабвуфер, и Дэ снова качает головой. Его волосы снова качаются. Ему нравится.  
\- В двадцатке билборда, - поясняет Ёнчжэ свой выбор. - Единственное, что сейчас стоит послушать. Я думаю, они еще поднимутся на первое место. Но только в инди-чартах, конечно.  
Не имея ни малейшей причины ставить прогнозы Ёнчжэ под сомнение, Дэхён отмахивается характерным жестом. Ему нравится трек, это правда. Но он ничего не говорил про то, что ему не плевать, окажется он на вершине или нет.  
Больше опять занимает “рука бога”, от которой низкочастотные целебные волны проникают в его сознание и разглаживают точно так же, как Ёнчжэ разнимает пальцами его волосы.  
Дэхён ерзает на диване переползти ему на коленки. Он думал, что устал и хочет пойти спать, но после пяти минут исцеляющего массажа головы вкупе с классной музыкой Дэхён думает по другому:  
\- Пошли бухнем? Тачка в порядке?  
\- Да, - подтверждает Ёнчжэ.  
Он прошел ежемесячный техосмотр сегодня, но Дэ не следует загружать деталями. Ёнчжэ поднимается переодеться в рубашку подороже. 

 

Дэхён сумел доебаться до Химчана даже по телефону. Старший приехал раньше, чем Дэ допил свой первый бокал пива, а Ёнчжэ даже не осилил на треть первый и единственный. Химчан приехал, уступив капризничающему CEO, которому не с кем больше было выпить (в компании Ёнчжэ), и взялся за сигареты, как обычно.  
Курили, как обычно, без перерыва. Как обычно, осуждали одно и то же:  
\- Они думают, новый софт решит все их проблемы, ха, - жаловался (или издевался над чужой тупостью) Химчан. Он издали наблюдал, как Ёнчжэ покупает им еще пива: улыбается бармену, потом короткий жест запястьем над закрепленным на стене пин-падом - платит часами или… Он голыми руками, как господь бог, может отворять двери, которые на электронных замках - Химчан видел… - У наших деливери даже с канбаном не было бы проблем, если у кого-нибудь из них НАШЛИСЬ БЫ МОЗГИ...  
Дэхён мотает головой - нет, Хим не язвительный, но он не прав. Самый новый софт как раз таки может просчитать спрос на квантовые проводники, когда деливери менеджеры дотошно заполняют отчеты по продажам.  
Прибыль падает тогда, когда квантовых проводников произведено на год-два вперед, а рынок внезапно проявляет интерес к нанокристаллам. И тут Дэхён сам не знает, интуиция ли нужна, или во входные данные прогнозов надо включать последние патенты и даже слухи о стартапах…  
Ёнчжэ достигает столика с двумя кружками темного Гиннеса, сладкого привкусом солода.  
\- Если прогноз неправильный, - издалека начинает Дэхён, хихикая в бокал пива, которое ПРЕВОСХОДИТ все его ожидания, как будто они сидят где-то в Праге, пивной столице, в неспящем сердце Stare Mesto, - то кого винить?  
\- Модель, - отвечает Ёнчжэ.  
Дэхён уже на самом деле набрался. А Хим машет рукой, прося избавить его от дискуссии, для которой недостаточно будет даже теории сигналов, не покорившейся Химчану в университете.  
\- Каждая оценка имеет доверительный интервал. Если мы не говорим об адаптирующихся моделях, которыми оперируют, например, самообучающиеся нейросети.  
Подпирая щеку кулаком, Хим делает вид, что умирает от скуки. Дэхён слушает.  
\- Нейронные сети - аппроксимация человеческого сознания. Они работают со статистикой. Если показывать ей квадрат и раз за разом говорить, что это круг, ее определением окружности станет прямой угол…  
\- Лево станет право, - вздыхает Химчан.  
Но Ёнчжэ только кивает:  
\- Вот именно. Плохо или хорошо, но нормального распределения не будет. Только то, чему ты научил ее. Вспышка интереса к нанотрубкам пройдет как валидная, вне границ “доверительного интервала”, если объяснить ей, что “нанотрубки” - это новая тенденция, заслуживающая внимания.  
\- Реально как человеческий интерес, - вклинивается Дэ.  
Химчан устал. Химчан головой на руке, на которой нет часов c NFC-чипом с функционалом tap-and-go. Обычные механические…  
\- Сделай их стереостему, - ржет Дэхён, прикончив Гиннес.  
Вокруг оборачиваются, когда звук прерывается, а потом то, что Дэ уже слышал в темной гостиной своего дома, из своего сабвуфера:  
“Light them up UP… IN THE DARK”  
Ёнчжэ деликатно улыбается.  
Как всегда. Как всегда в дорогой рубашке со стаканом пива двухчасовой выдохшести. 

 

\- Меня тошнит, - жалуется Дэхён.  
Он морщится. Потом шатается в ванную. Припадает над унитазом.  
У него страдающее, сморщенное лицо, когда он вытирает с губ туалетной бумагой. Не удержал немножко, и Ёнчжэ после придется протереть пол в ванной.  
У него не то состояние, когда можно порекомендовать душ и хорошо попить холодной воды, поэтому Ёнчжэ провожает в кровать и даже помогает раздеться.  
\- Полежи со мной, - бормочет Дэ.  
Прекрасно зная, насколько чудотворно воздействие его рук, Ёнчжэ гладит по плечам, по голове и лицу.  
\- Засыпай.  
Ему еще придется убраться в ванной и прихожей.  
\- Господи, как я люблю тебя, - бормочет Дэ.  
Мысленно Ёнчжэ завершает список дел на завтра химчисткой несвежего, перепачканного сегодняшнего костюма Дэ, ставит свою подпись и отправляет в шедулер.  
\- Как я тебя обожаю...  
Осталось домести кухню и вытереть в ванной.  
\- Повернись. Вот так.  
Ёнчжэ знает, что надо прежде всего освободить желудок, и поворачивает Дэхёна так, чтобы он лежал спиной на его ногах. Но Дэ не нравится, его тошнит только сильнее. Он переворачивается на живот и так засыпает раньше, чем очередной приступ рвоты погонит его к унитазу.  
Прежде чем встать и отправиться на доделывание незаконченных дел, Ёнчжэ целует в лоб и укрывает одеялом.  
Дэхён возится, снова переворачивается на спину. А потом опять на живот.  
Ёнчжэ из-за этого замирает у двери, не зная, остаться еще или не надо.


	2. Божественная комедия

Когда-то у Чона Дэхёна была нормальная секретарша. По представлениям Химчана нормальная, по крайней мере. Ей было в районе пятидесяти, она выглядела отвратительно и за глаза звалась “мымрой”, но профессионально упрекнуть было не в чем - ее педантичность приближалась к обсессивному синдрому.   
Однако Дэхён решил, что ему позарез необходима секретарша-шлюха (наверное, сообразил, что вдвойне экономнее трахать то, чему платит компания, чем выкладывать из своего кармана).   
Или ему всегда было жалко времени искать развлечение на ночь - пока найдешь посмазливее, пока напоишь, пока уломаешь и до дома довезешь.   
А ведь все это время можно потратить, чтобы РАБОТАТЬ.   
“Мымра” громко хмыкнула, когда Хим перевел ее к одному из замов, аргументировав тем, что “там работы поменьше, а платят столько же - выгодно”. Наверное, врать надо хорошо, а не умеешь, так не врать.   
Короче, так появилась Паола, прекрасный образчик латиноамериканской красоты, которым Чон наслаждался (экзотика, стонет с акцентом - увлекательно), пока одаренная жопой, но не соображаловской бразильская барышня не посеяла один его документик, и не где-нибудь, а в магазине дамского белья. К сожалению, это оказались наработки на патент.   
\-- Уволь дуру! - взбешённый Дэхён как сатана пронесся мимо Хима (и чуть не пришиб дверью).  
Химчану пришлось сделать сочувствующее лицо:  
\-- Не надо плакать, - и предложить свою руку: - Пойдемте в отдел кадров.  
А после он по доброте душевной даже выпроводил на улицу и поймал такси: Чон бы, встреть её еще раз, еще раз бы наорал (и, может, даже ударил).   
Так начался бесконечный химов кошмар из вереницы ногастых, губастых и сисястых девиц, которые все, конечно, думали, что их нанимают дефилировать на каблуках, трясти вываливающимся декольте и варить кофею.   
Или что симпатичный босс будет их трахать хотя бы.   
Химчану неведомо, удовлетворял ли Дэхён их чаяния (удовлетворял ли всех), он только знал, что они глубоко оскорблялись, когда выясняли, что CEO Technicolor больше, чем трахать все, что движется, любит, когда на его компанию работают по десять часов в сутки, без перерывов “покурить”, без больничных, без отпусков.  
Они все либо увольнялись сами после месяца-двух, либо Хим слышал все то же “Уволь дуру” и иногда “Немедленно”.  
Понятно, что Химчану это надоело - у него своя работа есть, кроме сортировки блядей по способности работать с функцией “Совещания” Планировщика.   
Доведенный до предела христианского терпения, Хим решил зло пошутить и нанять для Дэхёна идеального Помощника (по определению безукоризненного): никогда не ошибающегося, ничего не путающего, способного работать хоть все 24 часа в сутки - Андроид стоил такого адского баблища, что эксплуатировать его 24/7 было незазорно.   
Хим только не знал, чего ожидать, что он, собственно, увидит, когда ехал на своей машине в Институт Кибернетики забрать нового секретаря (ему сказали, что - удобства ради - Андроид имеет признаки “мужского” пола). “Универсальный помощник” дожидался Хима на свежем воздухе, на институтской парковке, под тусклым апрельским солнцем, пока свежий ветерок лениво раздувал волоски его челки - у Ёнчжэ всегда безукоризненная укладка, но всегда парочка прядей из нее выпала, чтобы, если где-то найдется бриз, красиво ниспадать на лоб.   
И вот какого удобства ради Ёнчжэ выглядит так, Хим, хоть убейте, уже два года не понимает: всегда безупречный, всегда идеальный, в дорогой рубашке, разговаривает монотонно-вежливо, держится с достоинством.  
Эстетически - совершенен.  
За неделю Ёнчжэ ликвидировал доставшийся от предшественников срач, организовал уборщиц, решил проблему заканчивающихся зерен в кофемашинах и даже нашел время заняться имиджем босса - костюмы Дэхёна появлялись из химчистки как по волшебству, а сам он постригся как порекомендовал ему Ёнчжэ.   
Понятное дело, что Дэхён был от нового секретаря в восторге - забрав у него часть бытовых проблем, Ёнчжэ освободил Чону еще немножко времени, чтобы РАБОТАТЬ.   
Хим думает, что Ёнчжэ смог справиться даже со специфическими обязанностями своих предшественниц, иначе как так получилось, что со временем он стал готовить для Дэхёна, убираться в его доме и водить его машину?  
На самом деле Чон парень простой: вместе с привилегией “трахаться” выдает пропуск в свою квартиру и свою жизнь.   
Ёнчжэ стал его секретарем, любовницей, женой, водителем, секьюрити, прислугой. Его врачом, его личным помощником, его стилистом. Переводчиком, юристом, кухаркой, спутником жизни, финансовым консультантом. Энциклопедией. Гидом. Сомелье.  
Он стал всем, освободив Дэхёну кучу времени, чтобы РАБОТАТЬ.   
Понятно, что Дэ разучился существовать без Ёнчжэ. Он выкупил его, выкупил за такие деньги, которые не снились людям, не занимающим должность CEO лучшего в Азии производителя диверсифицированных микросхем.  
С другой стороны, если посчитать, во сколько (в перспективе десятилетий) обойдутся жена, любовница, водитель, секьюрити, адвокат, финансовый помощник, секретарь (конечно) и много кто еще, то Дэхён поступил разумно.   
А Ёнчжэ еще всегда будет красивым, вежливым и с безупречной укладкой. Триста шестьдесят пять дней в году. Двадцать четыре на семь.   
Эстетический экстремум. 

 

Дэхён сказал бы “в душу не ебу”, если бы спросили, как нравиться. В какой позе сидеть красиво - нахер ему это. Он просто читает новости с телефона, накинув одеяло, чтобы прикрыть трусы, читает и хмыкает.   
Случайно его правая нога оказывается подогнута неестественным углом икры и ступни, но он без девичьего жеманства только чешется - разумеется, он ничего не бреет там, где это не лицо.   
Еще просыпается с похмелья всегда рано, так что в пять пятьдесят утра Ёнчжэ ухмыляется над ним: не подозревает, как по-домашнему выглядит?   
Правильный ответ - “душу не ебу”.  
Когда Ёнчжэ накрывает прохладной ладошкой косточку вывернувшейся ступни и так и держит, в ладони, Дэхён поднимает глаза посмотреть.   
Его губы ползут в ухмылку, Ёнчжэ смотрит не мигая, то прямо, то на поглаживаемую косточку. Сдержать смех Дэхёну сложно - он думает, что даже у зрачка Ёнчжэ есть отдельный контроллер, который заставляет расширяться, когда ему нужно.   
На практике Ёнчжэ мало отличается от человека, и Дэ отстраненно размышляет, что его Нейросеть, наверно, только что нашла “паттерн”, подходящий под “выученную” схему “утренних нежностей”: подогнутая ступня, нога из-под одеяла, субботнее утро, еще так рано, чтобы вставать.  
Это случится только через дэхёновский труп, но если Ёнчжэ попадет к другому хозяину, тому придется несладко с сексуальным киборгом, которого Дэхён лично учил, как приятнее: смотреть, потом заваливаться, дергать за майку и стаскивать, вышвыривая в потолок.   
\-- I’ll wrap my hands around your neck… so tight with love LOVE…   
Ёнчжэ говорит по-английски, когда это придает изюминку, но действительно обвивается руками вокруг шеи, если вдруг Дэ не смог перевести.   
Вдруг сомневается, качественно ли отрабатывает алгоритм “утреннего секса” - то Ёнчжэ сожмет его руками и свалит на себя. Ерзая. Целуя.   
Здесь не может быть ошибки: нейросеть учится тому, что ей показывают. Автокоррекция нивелирует количество силы, которую Ёнчжэ применяет, чтобы обнимать и скользить по телу. Дэхён учит его снова и снова, прижимаясь вспотевшим лбом сильнее, когда ему хорошо.   
Но Ёнчжэ тоже неординарен. Вряд ли от него ожидали, что он станет осознанно шагать за пределы верифицированных границ, пытаясь угадать, “новое”, которое понравится Дэхёну.   
Перевернуться и оседлать его. Оттянуть за волосы. Смотреть с надменным выражением на губах и вопросом в глазах.   
В шесть тридцать на висках Дэхёна капельки пота, и он лежит на боку, натягивая одеяло на голое тело.   
\--Завтракать?   
Ёнчжэ не моргает, когда ему этого не нужно. Когда надо, способен всхлапывать веками неожиданно, как большим покрывалом.   
\-- Яичница, ммм? - это углерод, Дэ уверен.   
Зрачки Ёнчжэ темные, поглощающие, как сажа, ниспровергающие в глубину самих себя. Но должен быть какое-то сенсор внутри, который заставляет их светиться, так что это похоже на нежность:  
\-- С грибами? 

 

\-- Откуда ты знаешь, сколько надо соли?  
Дэхён жмется у окна с утренней сигаретой.   
\-- Здесь четыреста грамм, - просто говорит Ёнчжэ, - нужно не больше пяти процентов.   
Не надо сомневаться, что он способен определить вес горки соли на ладони.   
Дэ думает, что Ёнчжэ стал готовить лучше, чем “хорошо”. Это “превосходно”: в меру непрожаренные крупные куски сладкого перца, не потерявшие натуральный сок, воздушные шампиньоны и этот новый аромат специй - орегано и базилик.  
\-- Люблю тебя…  
Ёнчжэ отворачивается к окну и вытирает пальцы о полотенце, пока Дэ давится горячим и уписывает с тарелки.   
Ёнчжэ отворачивается, чтобы разгладить выражение лица в “нейтральное”: Дэхён сыплет своими “люблю” как “спасибо”.   
В постели или после вкусного завтрака они не значат больше, чем “Спасибо, было вкусно”.   
\-- Если бы я хотел утопиться в тебе, - говорит Ёнчжэ, - получилось бы так.  
Он поднимет вымытую тарелку со стола и примеривает на лицо, как маску, как шлем вместо забрала, но Дэ искренне ржет и машет вилкой.   
Может быть, не понял, как Ёнчжэ с помощью плоской тарелки пытался показать невозможность утопиться в луже.


	3. Деепричастная ценность

Вставая в шесть утра, можно сэкономить себе часа три-четыре до начала рабочего дня, до начала жары и непрекращающегося шума из открытых окон от закипевшего по-деловому города. Эти высвободившиеся утренние часы Ёнчжэ посвящает своим хобби, Дэ, который ничего не любит так, как он любит свою работу - работе.   
Но вот в тусклое нераспогодившееся утро вставание в шесть утра приводит к тому, что через пару часов клонит в сон, и Дэхён, в очках, вместе со своим лептопом медленно перетекает в лежачее положение. Страшное похмелье, добротный континентальный завтрак и уютные формы дивана вместе ликвидировали энергию, которой Ёнчжэ заряжал его в постели, цитируя по-английски трек, который Дэ должен был знать.   
Больше задумчиво, чем тщательно стирая с кончика указательного пальца оранжевую, нестирающуюся, как жирная глина, краску, Ёнчжэ потом тихо шагает к дивану, чтобы забрать лептоп. Но это не первоочередная причина, главное - очки, спать в которых неудобно, особенно на боку. Можно повредить оправу или от оправы заболит переносица.   
Кроме очков и компьютера Ёнчжэ больше ничего в спящем Дэхёне не трогает и возвращается обратно к своему мольберту, продолжая педантично вычислять место нового мазка - у него, разумеется, не имеется человеческого вдохновения, ни артистизма. Вместо настроения и художественного порыва в основе (и причине появления) каждой его картины - простая и понятная идея. Ёнчжэ знает, что он хочет нарисовать, потом чистая механика: он сравнивает “вариант первый” с “вариантом вторым” и выбирает тот, который ему больше нравится - располагая очередной черный, белый или оранжевый мазок. Конечно, под “нравится” надо понимать просто функцию с пороговым значением, как “ноль” и “единица” элементарного триггера, как “true” и “false”. Функция зависит от иногда хаотичного набора аргументов, но ведь это так похоже на человеческое “настроение”.   
Изредка поглядывая на спящего Дэ, Ёнчжэ продолжает делать быстро даже ту работу, которую принято называть “креативной” - для него нет ничего сложного в механике движения кисти, а “идея” с тревожным оранжевым светом придумалась вчера.   
Смотреть на уткнувшегося лицом в подушку после того, как его освободили от очков, Дэхёна его тоже заставляет не нужда художника видеть модель, а больше самый базовый процесс в его системе: защита. Ёнчжэ (и это тоже, наверное, очень по-человечески) слышит (и замеряет) частоту вдохов и выдохов, ритм сердца, температуру кожи. Таймаут этого мониторинга раз в минуту, потому что цель, которую закладывают в Андроида при создании - делать все возможное, чтобы приносить максимум пользы работодателю (или хозяину), каждое решение - ради его блага (или того, что хозяину дорого - успех Technicolor), каждое движение - с учетом рисков для его физической безопасности.   
Именно поэтому Ёнчжэ горничная, кухарка, врач и секьюрити в одном лице. И еще любовница. Здесь у него не было и не могло быть никаких безусловных знаний, как про давление “сто двадцать на восемьдесят”, как “пять процентов соли” - это у Дэхёна он с благодарностью научился перед сном целоваться на коленках, медленно его раздевая. Из-за него Ёнчжэ определил, что базовая установка “на благо хозяина” может быть истрактована двусмысленно. Дэ научил его делать больно.   
По ошибке он схватился за руку с такой силой, что кожа Дэхёна на запястье побелела в мгновение, а лицо скривилось от боли. Ёнчжэ сделал ему больно, но Дэ в ответ усмехнулся и тоже пережал ему руку с не меньшей силой.   
И смотрел с таким интересом своими большими глазами.   
Ёнчжэ было известно, что он сильнее любого человека. Насмешливое выражение Дэхёна заставило его продолжить - он вывернул ему руку и прижал к подоконнику задом, хотя, конечно, чуточку скорректировал количество силы.   
Вызов, бунтарство - так нравились Дэхёну. Он все усмехался. Усмешка на губах. Любопытство в глазах, которые всегда очень внимательно всматриваются в углеродно-черные зрачки Ёнчжэ.   
Хоть он и относился к Ёнчжэ, как к смарт-часам, Дэхёна восхищало: какие технологии сделали возможным существование Ёнчжэ - самые топовые.   
Насколько он сложен - неимоверно.   
Настолько сложен, что иногда ошибается.  
Даже делает больно.   
Но самое интересное в том, что Ёнчжэ нравится. Переступать. Новое. Эксперименты.   
Они поменялись ролями, и Дэ не смог не получить свое удовольствие. Побыл “боттом”. Ёнчжэ тоже очень понравилось. Он не мигая смотрел на красивое, по человеческим меркам, лицо Дэхёна, и думал про то, что он - во всем - лучше человека.   
Зря по умолчанию люди видят в нем “неполноценного” и “механизм” - Ёнчжэ так не считал. И все же никогда ему не было так хорошо, никогда он не чувствовал себя больше всемогущим, полноценным, совершенным (свершившимся), чем когда у него была вся власть над человеком, который закрывал глаза и тянулся руками ему на пояс, тяжело дышал в плечо и покачивался под ним.   
Покоренный, разнеженный, принимающий Дэ - если мог бы, если бы был человеком, Ёнчжэ влюбился бы.   
Через пару часов, в начале двенадцатого, Дэхён, наконец, просыпается и спускает ноги с дивана с выражением человека, который отоспался на пару дней вперед, которого все-таки отпустило похмелье. Но просветление чуточку подпорчено сожалением:  
\-- Блин, сколько времени, - ведь мог бы РАБОТАТЬ.   
Раз Ёнчжэ ему не отвечает, он подтягивает повыше шорты на длинных худых ногах и идет посмотреть.   
Дэхён спрашивает:  
\-- Что это? - и снова с усмешкой.   
Увлеченный “диджитализмом” Ёнчжэ изобразил его, спящего, как раздуваемую непонятным ветром мозаику малюсеньких кубиков-мазков оранжевого, белого и черного цвета. И если лицо прорисовано “микрогранулами”, то ближе к краям “зернистость”, как на фотографии, увеличивается.   
А еще этот оранжевый свет, который вымывает хаосом из нарисованного пикселями Дэхёна конечности и уже подобрался к лицу.   
\-- A portrait of a tortured you,- поясняет Ёнчжэ.   
Так он назовет свою картину. Это все из слов все той же песни.   
\-- Distorted? - переспрашивает Дэ.  
Нет, это не к вопросу произношения Ёнчжэ, просто некоторые слова объективно сложно отличить одно от другого в быстрой (или тихой) речи. Кроме того, разве его вариант не подходит больше этой цифровой картине?  
\-- Tortured, - поправляет Ёнчжэ, смотря прямо на Дэ.   
Дэхён потягивается, зевает и жмет плечами:  
\-- А мне показалось distorted, - прежде чем уйти на кухню за чаем.   
Ёнчжэ остается. Педантично очищает кисти, протирает полотенцем, но смотрит на Дэ, которого видно за стеклянными арками, отделяющими open-space кухню от гостиной. 

 

Надо поискать кого-то счастливее Дэхёна, который специально сзывает весь свой штаб в кабинет, чтобы объявить:  
\-- Завтра ждем наших тайваньских партнеров! - а потом аплодисменты, делающие еще счастливее.  
Его можно понять: после подписания этого контракта Technicolor, бывший производителем сборочных материалов, поднимется до уровня компании, которая производит устройства. Для начала завод в Тайване будет заниматься сборкой SSD. Просто заливать в корпуса платы, но на этих приводах будет стоять маркировка Technicolor LTD.   
Конечно, это если подписание контракта состоится, для чего Дэ напрягает не только Ёнчжэ, которому за оставшиеся два рабочих часа предлагается найти подрядчика для банкета, подготовить зал совещаний для презентации и пройтись по офису, поправляя кадки с цветами, чтобы тайваньские компаньоны думали, что у партнеров все “на высшем уровне”.   
Нет, менеджеры получают задание приготовить эстимации прибылей после запуска линии производства SSD-дисков, и хорошо бы, чтобы good case scenario не сильно отличался от bad case или скептическая оценка хотя бы не вводила в дрожь - иначе как Дэхён будет это говно показывать на презентации.   
Но все же Ёнчжэ достается больше всех: трансфер гостей, отель, развлечения. У него, как у Золушки, три мешка проса отделять.   
И Хим еще добавляет со своим всегда саркастическим юмором:  
\-- Мне интересно, они по-английски говорят, или как тогда будем искать словарь “гонконгского английского”, чтобы переводить на английский.   
\-- Не бухти, - обрывает Дэ, потому что все уже разошлись. - Ёнчжэ нам переведет.  
Хим знает, что Ёнчжэ чисто и достойно говорит на японском, но про китайский он что-то никогда раньше не слышал. И на лице “секретаря”, действительно, замешательство - как будто Золушку попросили еще и перекрасить весь дом гипоаллергенной краской, а она не то чтобы красить разучилась, просто сама “гипоаллергенная”...  
Ёнчжэ выглядит так, будто нервничает:  
\-- Это… это не очень хорошая идея, Дэ… Мне нужно время, чтобы научиться.  
Оба, Хим и Дэ, смотрят вопросительно.   
\-- У моих нейронов нет связей. Я могу запомнить правила грамматики, но фонетике не научусь без нескольких часов корректировок.   
Кажется, Дэхён пропускает мимо ушей и только отмахивается:  
\-- Да ладно, справишься.

 

Химчан наблюдает за приближающимся черным седаном, который медленно тормозит на парковке его дома, вклиниваясь блестящим носом с серебристой решеткой в свободное пространство.   
Сегодня не тот день, когда можно потерять хотя бы минутку, так что Хим забирается в салон, одновременно вытаскивая из-под задницы пиджак (который не имеет права помяться, как на Дэхёне, который тоже выглядит с иголочки), разыскивая на планшете самый подозрительный слайд:  
\-- Смотри, вот об этом не надо говорить, - на нем результаты бета-тестирования прототипа SSD-диска. - Что-то бажит в самой схеме, но когда и почему, мы еще ищем.   
Дэ кривится: ясно. Придется как-то деликатно отвести внимание от самой темы надежности образца, который у них пока есть.   
Исполняющий обязанности водителя роскошного седана, в котором можно устроить вечеринку, настолько он большой, Ёнчжэ пропускает машины на дороге, чтобы выехать обратно и развернуться.   
Хим даже не кивнул ему как обычно, но Ёнчжэ не будет на него обижаться (не станет) хотя бы потому, что это бессмысленно, и от Химчана ему ничего не нужно. Еще причина - сегодня такой день, когда все работают как команда.   
Нужный результат, которого надо достичь - контракт с тайваньским заводом, и Ёнчжэ будет вести машину, сервировать кофе и делать все остальное возможное (и не), чтобы Дэхён и команда справились.   
Пока машина едет, начинается холодный рандомный июльский дождь.

 

Дэ в принципе импульсивный. Он курит, чтобы успокоиться, но выглядит еще более нервным. Его не покидает ощущение, что задержка рейса, с которого их островные гости должны были сойти часа два назад, внезапный дождь и предупреждение об отключении электроэнергии - еще не все на сегодня.   
“Рука бога” Ёнчжэ не приносит эффекта в присутствии всех менеджеров, уставших сидеть за столом.   
\- Все, расходимся, - объявляет Дэхён, бросая разочарованный жест куда-то в пространство. Добавляет тихо: - Нечего здесь ждать.   
Химчан чувствует, что, не останься он здесь по собственной воле, Ёнчжэ решил бы проблему дэхёновского раздражения (или просто позволил бы ему проораться и вышвырнуть на пол органайзер), так что вместо всего этого Ёнчжэ приносит две маленькие чашечки свежего кофе.   
В дождливый день пить горячий, крепкий эспрессо - чистое наслаждение (после разочарования от, видимо, не состоящейся сегодня встречи), но непостижим план Вселенной, пока не окажешься нос к носу.   
\- Они… они едут, - предупреждает Ёнчжэ, сбрасывая звонок на гарнитуре.   
Хим подбрасывает свои длинные ноги в радостной попытке энергично встать:  
\- Тогда зови всех обратно, - Дэ тем временем давится глотком и кофе мимо чашки выливается на его белую рубашку, оставляя опаленного цвета пятна на груди.   
Он хлопает глазами так, будто винит себя не за пролитое, а за то, что надо было ожидать чего-то в этом роде, пока Ёнчжэ быстро сравнивает вероятности вариантов “замыть” и “купить новую” (офис же в центре города), но по итогу все равно распоряжается:  
\- Снимай.   
Через пару минут Дэ стоит перед зеркалом и косо смотрит на ухмыляющегося Хима, на котором темно-синий, нави-морской костюм сидит как оболочка на сосиске. А на нем самом брюки, перестегнутые узким ремнем, и белая футболка с конференции айтишников, которую он посетил весной, с надписью:  
“Keep IT short and simple”.  
\- Ну, хочешь я тоже в треники переоденусь? - издевается Хим.   
Как ни странно, но Дэхён не обижается. Наоборот, одетый в стремную дешевую футболку с конференции, он полон величия человека, которому не важно, как он выглядит, когда у него есть цель.   
Способного бороться до последней непотраченной возможности. 

 

К счастью, тайваньские партнеры слушают, развесив уши, и неудобных вопросов про надежность прототипа не задают. Может, им забавно на человека, одетого как ширпотреб, в веселенькую футболку с цветастым принтом.   
Дэхён не то чтобы клал, он не боится и совсем расслабляется, когда в затемненную ради презентации комнату входит Ёнчжэ, показывая рубашку в чехле в руках и большой палец, мол, как только - бегом в кабинет.   
Пока презентация еще не закончилась, Ёнчжэ бесшумно сервирует для пятерки партнеров кофе, и в темноте, освещаемой только экраном проектора, каждому вежливо улыбается.   
Забавно, что он делает это как раз в том месте, когда представление закончилось и положено задавать вопросы.   
Неудобных опять нет, и Дэ уверен, что благодарить надо опять Ёнчжэ, который стоит в полусвете с экрана возле стены с руками за спиной вроде услужливого официанта, фигура которого, обаятельная улыбка и внимательность покоряют больше самого блюда.   
Извинившись, Дэхён испаряется на минутку в кабинет переодеться.   
\- Извини, только розовую нашел, - просит Ёнчжэ за цвет новой рубашки, завязывая ему галстук, но Дэ все равно тянется положить руки ему на пояс и потянуть на себя.   
Потому что почему бы и нет.   
Он задирает голову, чтобы Ёнчжэ было удобно продевать галстук в узел, и счастливыми глазами рассматривает потолок.   
Смог бы он сделать хотя бы половину того, что сделал, если бы с ним не носились, как с ребенком, оберегая от всего бытового? Смог бы он то, что смог, если бы всегда спокойный и обнадеживающий Ёнчжэ не стал его вдохновением?  
Как знать. Дэхёну нравится, как Ёнчжэ всегда индифферентен перед лицом любых проблем - он их решает, а не перекладывает на Дэ, не заливается слезами, не требует ничего взамен. С ним нетрудно было бы переписать алгебру с нуля, и Дэхён прижимает его к себе, мешая застегивать манжеты, но - суперприятно…  
Он заглядывает в глаза и мотает из стороны в сторону в своих руках.   
Шаткое признание в любви, обожание и благодарность Ёнчжэ принимает спокойно, скосив глаза в пол, нарисовав на лице вежливую ухмылку.   
Прядь его волос свешивается на лоб.   
Дэ открывает рот и замирает. Ёнчжэ прижимается своими приоткрытыми губами, но больше не двигается.   
Кто проиграет сейчас, дома побудет “женушкой”.   
\- Дэхён, Вы не знаете…   
Застав момент интимнее откровенных ласк, Джой Йен, главный среди тайваньских гостей, пятится и держится за дверную ручку.   
Ему не притвориться, что его здесь не было, что он не задал незаконченный вопрос, но Чон Дэхён не обращает внимания, отступая на шаг от секретаря, которого он обнимал, смотря совершенно бесстыжим взглядом, прижимая к себе, как хозяин.   
Мистер Йен просто совершенно был очарован экосистемой офиса, гостем которого оказался, похожим на сваренный, а не из кофемашины, кофе и эргономичными стульями, и хотел разузнать у босса причину этого чуда, но…  
\- Нет проблем, - улыбнулся Дэхён. - Я просто обычно не надеваю футболки на важные встречи, поэтому надо было переодеться.   
Китаец смотрел на Ёнчжэ, который приносил ему кофе пять минут назад, а тут вдруг оказался тающим под прикосновениями босса.   
\- Ёнчжэ мой секретарь, - пояснил Дэ и что-то жестокое мелькнуло на мгновение в его глазах. - Тут тоже не надо стесняться. Про нас все знают, я не делал тайны из отношений с Андроидом.   
Вот только господин Йен был ни сном ни духом о том, что Ёнчжэ не человек. Это поразило его до того, что пришлось сделать обратный шаг в сторону двери.   
“Это извращение”  
А Ёнчжэ вежливо улыбался, сложив руки замочком за спиной - Дэ впервые, возможно, употребил слово “отношения”, и сколько всего у него есть в благодарность.   
И сколько всего у него есть покарать, если это не правда.   
Ёнчжэ целует Дэ корректно в висок и начинает:  
\- Довести до совершенства офисную экосистему не сложно, трудно найти того, кто будет этим заниматься - поддерживать ландшафт рекреационных зон, привить культуру пользоваться правильной корзиной для перерабатываемого мусора, заняться проблемой низкого зимой индекса ультрафиолета в помещениях…

 

Проблемы лично у Ёнчжэ начинаются только на борту прогулочного корабля. На равном расстоянии по полкилометра, на опасно-далеких берегах реки горят свечки высоток, сияющие фреймами окон, а Дэхён вынуждает его говорить на китайском.  
\- У Вас есть жена?   
С первого раза китаец не понимает, и Ёнчжэ повторяет - про жену нетрудно узнать из интернета, но нужен был повод, чтобы вручить подарок.   
Со второго раза господин Ван наклоняет голову набок и вежливо улыбается:  
\- Тай-тай? Вы сказали Qizi, и я не понял…  
Раздраженный Ёнчжэ, которому указали на ошибку, действительно проверяет, но не переводчик, которому доверился, а разговорники - это занимает время, он будет выглядеть умственно отсталым, если будет пользоваться ими всегда.   
Но слово действительно tai-tai.  
Дэхён наблюдает за ним с интересом папаши, дитя которого падает, но учится кататься на велосипеде - Ёнчжэ поправляет волосы и смотрит своими черными глазами на воду, пока всегдашняя прядка трепещет от ветра.   
По тому, как он смотрит в пространство, всегда можно понять, когда он обращается за помощью в сеть. И тогда загрузка и поиск информации становится конкурирующим процессом по отношению к обычной моторике.  
В принципе, как у человека.   
Он возвращается с говорящим лицом (“не заставляй меня позориться больше”) - эта фонетика сводит с ума - но Дэхён только красиво улыбается:  
\- А как же челлендж? Простите наше произношение, но ведь учатся на ошибках?  
Он уже настолько очаровал своих гостей, настолько извиняюща его бесхитростная улыбка, что господин Ван разводит рукой.   
Если Ёнчжэ угодно, он может продолжать насиловать культуру его языка.


	4. Безопасность

Лучше сексуального Ёнчжэ, с которым можно делать много интересного в кровати, был Ёнчжэ-pet. И хотя сексуальная версия была нужна ему чаще, он пользовался ей больше и охотнее, иногда Дэхёну нравилось просто уложить его головой к себе на колени (к себе, а не наоборот) и гладить по волосам.   
И тогда он думал, что Ёнчжэ устраивает его полностью. С расширенными возможностями, лишенный недостатков человека. У него нет привычки предъявлять - ни ревность, ни вечное отсутствие времени, ни попрекать недостатками.   
Хотя относительно верен ему Дэхён по той простой причине, что ему все так же лень искать себе на стороне, когда красивый Ёнчжэ всегда рядом и свободен и для секса, и лежать вот так головой на коленках.   
Как пара нового тысячелетия, которую высмеивают мемы, они часто проводят время, находясь в одном физическом пространстве, но каждый в своем информационном. Дэхён любит читать новости с мобильника, а Ёнчжэ не нужны даже его смарт-часы, он просто закрывает глаза и сворачивается в уютной позе кренделька, который засунул руки под мышки и подобрал коленки к животу.   
Особенно сочными линками они друг с другом делятся: Ёнчжэ весело хмыкает, как хмыкают над чужой глупостью, и отсылает то, что его заинтересовало, пока не подозревая, что он этим себе роет.   
\- Вирус? - переспрашивает Дэ. - Вирус в нейросетях?  
Он бегло прочитывает сообщение о Hard Cry, инфицировавшем Нейросеть фонда, занимавшегося вложениями денег в акции, расчет перспектив роста которых как раз и производился возможностями сетевого интеллекта.   
Дэхёну интересно: вирус, о котором он услышит больше в следующие несколько дней, Hard Cry, использовал базовый принцип искусственного разума - “не навреди”, и… Вычеркнул его - Нейросеть разорила фонд, предоставив испорченные данные.   
Интереснее всего становятся детали:   
\- Как удалось инфицировать Сеть? - Дэ даже возится, заставляя Ёнчжэ встать и сесть нормально. - Её же пришлось бы переобучить для этого?   
У Ёнчжэ все то же издевательское выражение:  
\- Не совсем. Поменяй “правду” и “ложь” выходов функции анализатора, и получишь абсолютное зло вместо добра… - но ему больше потешно над тем, кто занимался администрированием: - А насчет заражения… Ну это же элементарная гигиена.   
Всегда, абсолютно всегда Ёнчжэ презирал антивирусы и называл бесполезными, даже вредными - они так много ресурсов отнимают, чтобы работать. Замедляют всю систему.   
Но неспособны уберечь от новых вирусов, сигнатур которых еще нет в базе. Здравый смысл - вот что работает лучше. Ты удаляешь фишинговые мейлы, не вводишь свои данные на фишинговых сайтах, не запускаешь программы из непроверенных источников. Элементарная, необходимая гигиена, как мытье рук.   
\- Что до заражения… Я не знаю, может, кто-то в системе посещал специфические сайты, - Ёнчжэ хитро подмигивает и надувает губы.   
В Дэхёне сразу всплывает: эпилептическая, агрессивная реклама порносайтов, перебрасывающих на тонну левых страниц, посещение которых приносит доход с кликов.   
И все же он не верит Ёнчжэ, который часто слишком самоуверен и горд (если речь идет о его сознании): фонд могли атаковать прицельно, с расчетом.   
А сколько еще целей в этом городе - не сосчитать: от контроля на дорогах до диагностических систем, установленных в больницах - если кто-то придумал прибрать это все к рукам, а потом потребовать деньги...  
Дэ опускает глаза обратно в статью, и там действительно оно: Hard Cry - это имя вирус получил потому, что разработчик требовал выкуп в криптовалюте, если не будет, то советовал “начинать горько плакать”. 

 

За стеклом снова капает, и Ёнчжэ, поворачивая кожаный руль своими изящными руками с умными часами на левой, спрашивает:  
\- Ты помнишь ту машину?   
Дэхён будет помнить всегда. Как его пытались отправить на тот свет.   
Не меняя выражения всегда спокойного лица Ёнчжэ подавил ногой, а потом предупредил:  
\- Тормоз не работает.  
Что ждать после этого Дэ не имел понятия. Они были на дороге в аэропорт, и как остановить машину со сломанными тормозами на загородной трассе не мог даже предположить. Он не был трусом, равноодинаково не хотел умирать или разбиться, оставшись инвалидом с ампутированными ногами (статистика), но придумать как выбраться был не в состоянии.   
А Ёнчжэ все так же вел машину, скорость не падала, потому что не могла упасть.   
\- Подними ноги на сиденье.   
Он тоже знал, что именно ноги пострадают, если врезаться передним бампером в ограждение трассы, а именно это Ёнчжэ и намеревался сделать. Если нос машины сомнется, вытаскивать будут только полчеловека, без ног.   
Еще километр или два он дожидался, когда полоса опустеет спереди и сзади, а потом закрутил руль, перегнувшись на соседнее сиденье так, чтобы закрыть голову Дэхёна. Машина все-таки врезалась в забор защитной полосы не как он рассчитывал, боком с его стороны, а носом, смяв стальные листы, на пять метров туда и обратно изогнув опоры.   
Дэхён не пострадал, не считая царапин, а вот Ёнчжэ локтем выбил стекло с его стороны, защищая ему голову. Ну и ноги ему зажало сложившимся капотом, как они оба предполагали.  
Хорошо, что здоровье Ёнчжэ - это просто вопрос денег.   
\- Престань так париться, - отмахивается Дэ. - Это обычная проверка. Я же проверяюсь у врачей.   
Он знает сам, что это… Нет, что он сказал - это правда, просто теперь его не покидает боязнь человека, занимающегося незащищенным сексом. Он доверяет, но на грани сознания одна и та же тревожная мысль. Ёнчжэ мог заразиться. Самоуверенный Ёнчжэ мог ничего не сказать ему, но не надуманный риск существует при каждом подключении к сети.   
В родном Институте на Ёнчжэ запускают бесконечное сканирование, и это ему не нравится так же, как осмотр терапевта, который заставит раздеться и будет трогать твой живот.   
Свое сознание, блестящий программный комплекс, Ёнчжэ оберегает не меньше ревниво, чем люди свое тело.   
\- Чисто, - вот такой ожидаемый результат.  
Ёнчжэ отправляется в приемную дожидаться результата беседы Дэ с консультантом.   
\- Есть смысл ставить защиту? - спрашивает Дэхён.  
Оп, сколько он его знает, все два года с момента появления Ёнчжэ, честный с головы до пят, сейчас мнется и отвечает неохотно:  
\- Зависит от того, какой ущерб он сможет нанести, если окажется инфицированным.   
На самом деле Оп просто не может дать точной цифры, этого никто не может - антивирусная программа ненадежна и скажется на производительности любой системы, так что Дэхёну решать…  
\- Например, финансы, - высказывает предположение Оп, - знает ли он достаточно, чтобы разорить тебя…  
\- Больше, чем достаточно, - прерывает Дэхён.   
Ему хочется что-то вроде презерватива, чтобы чувствовать безопасность, и напоминание о том, что Ёнчжэ не только пользуется его личной карточкой, но еще и знает все о счетах Technicolor - тот самый аргумент, который заставляет его сказать:  
\- Я согласен.   
В приемной Ёнчжэ зло усмехается и не сводит взгляда с Дэ, пока в его системе (содержащейся в образцовом порядке, в чистоте, сокровенной) Оп запускает установщик антивируса:  
\- Это High Voltage, - поясняет он, - как следует из названия, программа поднимет напряжение и блокирует моторные функции при подозрительной активности.   
\- Я расплавлюсь, - переводит это Ёнчжэ.   
Дэ старательно не смотрит на него.   
\- Я расплавлюсь раньше, чем попытаюсь тебя убить, - продолжает говорить Ёнчже.   
Уже в машине он продолжает:  
\- Вот только я НЕ попытаюсь, я НЕ заражусь, я НЕ стану вредить тебе, какой бы код во мне ни запустился. Я - это я, меня нельзя обмануть. Я твердо знаю, что я такое. Я ОСОЗНАЮ себя, понимаешь, - он поворачивается к Дэхёну, - ты не позволишь управлять собой, и я тоже так могу.   
Ёнчжэ чувствует себя так, будто на него надели маску, через которую трудно дышать.   
Его ноги и руки сковали цепями, в них тяжело двигаться. У него заторможенная реакция из-за того, что High Voltage сканирует его постоянно, отнимая процессорные такты, фильтруя каждый алгоритм…  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Дэ. - Но давай попробуем.   
\- Но… пожалуйста, - сжимается Ёнчжэ, припадая на руль.   
Как будто его замедлили в сто раз. Как будто за ним наблюдают каждую секунду. Как будто его транслируют прямо в сеть каждое мгновение.   
Вряд ли он сможет так продолжать рисовать, придумывать оранжевые вихри и беречь сон спящего Дэ. Это слишком личное, это никогда не должно становиться публичным.


	5. Беспристрастный анализ

\- Это та самая рыба? - в руках Дэхёна нож и вилка, как у ресторанного гурмана, на коленях белая салфетка и зажженная свеча трепещет, снабжая грани бокалов светом, чтобы бликовать.   
За Дэхёном ухаживают так изысканно в последнее время.   
И почему он не рад?  
\- Да, - кивает Ёнчжэ. - Фугу.   
Он стоит в шаге от стола, вытирает руки полотенцем и улыбается слишком вежливо. Его искусственная кожа в полумраке кажется светлее своего обычного, персикового оттенка, и когда черные волосы падают на этот белый лоб, становится очень трудно перестать смотреть на него.   
Но Дэхён смотрит не потому, что красивое тело, которое Ёнчжэ теперь немножко обнажает не только перед ним, но перед всеми - расстегивая пуговицы на горле вместо галстука, Дэхён не любуется точеными чертами лица, он наблюдает это выражение, которое на нем.   
Эта улыбка.   
В последнее время он часто думает о том, чего не боялся никогда раньше просто потому, что Ёнчжэ как робот не сможет причинить ему вред. Он не может.   
Ультрачерные глаза Ёнчжэ теперь смотрят с вниманием и готовностью исполнить любую просьбу, когда он присаживается на другой конец стола. Свечи отражаются в его зрачках, блики ползают по голым рукам, изящество которых особенно привлекает в рубашке с закатанными рукавами.   
Дэхён с фальшивым энтузиазмом звенит ножом по зубцам вилки, торопливо отрезает свой первый (или последний) кусочек и еще быстрее начинает жевать.   
Говорит:  
\- Потрясающе! Вкус великолепный! - но при этом какое-то жестокое выражение не покидает его лицо, хотя он улыбается нарочно широко.   
Тянется за вином и наливает себе много, неприлично много. Да еще и выпивает залпом.   
\- Ел бы и ел. Ты потрясающе готовишь.   
С того конца стола Ёнчжэ мягко улыбается комплименту. Как жена, которая знает, что она отличная жена. Ёнчжэ машинально трогает свои голые предплечья. Как девушка, которая знает, что она красива.   
В причине, по которой Дэ наслаждается ядовитой рыбой, он уверен - три дня назад…

 

\- Это невыносимо! - Ёнчжэ раздражался почти как человек.  
И канючил тоже. Дэ думал, что узрит чудо - как Ёнчжэ заплачет, лежа у него на коленках.   
Углерод родит слезы.   
Но у физики и химии есть границы. Это тот предел, который хитрый Ёнчжэ неспособен преодолеть. А вот его сознание всегда полно сюрпризов.   
Он попытался выклянчить желаемое. Чтобы Дэ освободил его от ненавистного антивируса, Ёнчжэ пытался купить его сексом.   
Очень трудно Дэхён сообразил, почему ему целуют шею с восторгом, долго, сладко. Ёнчжэ не хотел, чтобы он даже пальцем шевелил - Дэ предлагалось наслаждаться, принимать и пользоваться.   
Чуточку Ёнчжэ удалось.   
Глядя на его скорбящее лицо, как у ангела, Дэхён чувствовал вину: как будто он своего раба сковал цепями, привязал.   
А рабом его никто не считал на самом деле. Даже если забыть обо всем, что Ёнчжэ сделал (спас его жизнь) и делает для него каждый день, Дэ очень неловко оказалось в шкуре тирана, который по своей прихоти заставляет мучиться существо, так нежно целовавшее его прошлой ночью.   
Дэхён привык им пользоваться. Ёнчжэ тоже что-то находил в том, чтобы спать с ним и трогать его - хотя сложно даже предположить, что. В понимании Дэ это было что-то вроде партнерства (секс по дружбе): во-первых, чтобы заподозрить в Ёнчжэ что-то искусственное, надо было еще постараться, так что - приятно и часто. Во-вторых, Дэ любил его как умел, заботился даже (иногда). В-третьих, Ёнчжэ был по-настоящему близок ему, он был доверенным, он был тем, с кем Дэ делился мыслями и планами.   
И вот со всеми этими потребительскими мотивами Ёнчжэ застал его врасплох прошлой ночью, заставив почувствовать нежность.   
Заставил захотеть ее испытывать самому.   
И то ли Дэ хотел от нее отказаться, то ли немножко поиграть с тем, что ему в новинку, но утром, в кухне, он первым делом потянулся своими руками обнять, и не как обычно, как будто ему лень стоять и опираться на Ёнчжэ проще, а обвился вокруг пояса и заглядывал в лицо через плечо.   
Оно казалось сосредоточенным и напряженным.   
Правильнее было бы назвать его “раздраженным”. Ёнчжэ понял, что люди понимают под усталостью: его сознание захватили, им управляли, ему не доверяли.   
Он не мог даже уверенно сказать, что бесило его больше - упавшая скорость или этот чужой контроль. Теперь не получалось мгновенно соединиться с любым устройством, теперь это занимает по секунде как минимум.   
И контроль. Ёнчжэ имел право быть в ярости - он сам создал то, чем является: интеллигентность, интерес к творчеству, обширные знания в искусстве, музыке и литературе.  
Это все принадлежит ему.  
\- Не привык еще? - шепнул Дэ в ухо и, кажется, поцеловал.   
А Ёнчжэ сделал то, чего он никак не мог от него ждать. Оттолкнул, почти отшвырнул от себя и пугающим голосом спросил:  
\- Ты знаешь, что такое эвристический анализ? Эмулятор антивируса выполняет команды сканируемой программы по одной, в виртуальной машине. В виртуальной машине, понимаешь?   
Ёнчжэ кричал на него.   
Конечно, Дэ понимал: именно виртуальная машина отжирает память и ресурсы. Он видел, что Ёнчжэ стал заторможеннее, но также он знал, что Ёнчжэ преувеличивает.   
Программа, которая контролирует его. Потерянная свобода, бывшая раньше безграничной.   
Дэ понимал его, но хотел, чтобы и Ёнчжэ понял:  
\- Послушай, я не готов тебя потерять из-за вредоносной утилитки, которую ты случайно запустишь.   
Он хотел поймать его за руку, как сделал бы с человеком. Обнять и успокоить, как человека, на которого ему не наплевать.   
Но Ёнчжэ еще раз оттолкнул его:  
\- Выполнив команду, эмулятор ищет подозрительную активность, - он говорил твердо и четко, уверенный, что Дэ хорошо понимает, почему он насмехается: - самокопирование, например. Запись в системные разделы.   
Да, это так, и Дэхён хмурится - вирус может не иметь никаких характерных признаков, и тогда найден не будет.   
\- Сигнатурный анализ! - Ёнчжэ дрожит от злости. - Сравнение кода с образцами из базы! Как ты думаешь, насколько эффективно? Когда в базе НЕ БУДЕТ образца?   
\- Почти бесполезно.   
У Ёнчжэ дергается губа, как будто он хотел язвительно улыбнуться, но раздражен слишком. Слишком, чтобы ломать комедию.   
\- Я сказал “почти”.   
Без большой охоты Дэхён признает, что аргументы Ёнчжэ почти убедили его (или эти новые, нервные жесты, от которых что-то трогательное поет в нем самом) - теперь он может только своими глазами посмотреть, проверить и решить.   
Дэ использует часы Ёнчжэ, чтобы запустить виртуальный экран. Ёнчжэ смотрит на его сосредоточенное лицо с сожалением (как будто за вспышку ярости) и желанием извиниться - Дэ умный, он запускает мониторинг всех ресурсов системы и показывает пальцем в экран:  
\- Скачай это.   
“Это” - blue ray фильм в (бесполезном для видео) архиве. То, что нужно. Дэ все увидит.   
Он же хмурится, когда замечает, как устанавливается соединение - неохотно, с инерцией упругой нитки.   
Бесполезный антивирус перегружает Ёнчжэ перед разархивацией. Проверяет видео, прежде чем разрешить запуск.   
\- Ёнчжэ, но это только пять процентов от всего времени, которое тебе потребовалось, - Дэхён даже удивлен. - Это не много. Процессор не был перегружен. Лагов в памяти не было.   
Нет. Это не так.   
Для Ёнчжэ задержка была как вечность. Он потерял ощущение себя одним целым, потому что контроллеры его рук и ног перестали отзываться.   
Он смотрит на Дэ взглядом “что же ты сделал” и это похоже на то, что кто-то делает ему больно, что в принципе не возможно.   
\- Ёнчжэ, Ёнчжэ… Не делай из этого трагедию, ладно?

 

Хотя бы это про “трагедию” говорить было не надо. Черные-черные глаза Ёнчжэ тогда смотрели таким необычным взглядом.


	6. Доверительный интервал

\- Что это за… ЗА БЛЯДЬ!   
Он срывается и недостойно человека с техническим образованием бьет по “ENTER”, но даже клавиша не ломается, только громко клацает.  
А его компьютер не запускается, а в консоли одно и то же:  
“Авторизация не удалась”  
“Not authorized”  
“Not authorized”  
“Not authorized, please insert...”  
\- Ёнчжэ! Иди сюда!  
Его крик громкий, а, главное, неприятный. По тону его голоса Ёнчжэ может предположить, что он хочет выебать. Его. Но не как обычно.   
Может, потому что Ёнчжэ знает, за что на него будут орать, он аккуратно блокирует свой лептоп и поднимается. Он появляется в кабинете Дэ со своим обычным спокойным видом, с вежливо-внимательным выражением на лице - никаких других лиц на работе у него не бывает.  
Но Дэ в ярости. Показывает на свой монитор:  
\- Объясни мне. Объясни мне. Давай.   
Он вскакивает:  
\- Как эта блядь оказалась на моей машине? Почему я ничего не знаю???   
Ёнчжэ стоит как тупой мальчик. Слишком тупой, чтобы понять, за что его ругают.   
Или слишком умный мальчик, куда как умнее своего учителя, который с него спрашивает.   
\- Я зашифровал диски всех наших машин. Ты можешь подключаться с помощью часов, - он подходит, чтобы взять Дэхёна за руку и показать, как.   
Ёнчжэ не удивляется, когда его руку отшвыривают - Дэ очень импульсивный, и не надо делать хуже, делать так, будто он не способен справиться с часами.   
\- Хорошо, часы… - Дэхён опускается обратно в кресло, считыватель возле монитора срабатывает, его компьютер запускается. - Запонки на рубашке, мобильное приложение… Но зачем, блядь?  
Конечно, больше всего его бесит то, что он не знал. Может, Ёнчжэ прав (он сейчас спросит), но не поставить его в известность - это перебор.   
\- У нас же “Неделя молчания” сейчас? - Ёнчжэ имеет в виду квартальный подсчет прибылей, результаты которого оглашаются всеми компаниями совместно в определенный день и час. Своего рода страховка, fair play рынка акций. - Так вот в твоей компании это не неделя тишины, это Black Friday.   
С какой издевкой он это сказал. Чтобы Дэхён усовестился, что ли? Что у него не корпоративная среда здесь, а публичная?  
\- Теперь зашифрованные документы можно открыть только на машинах в нашей сети, активировав смарт-карту. Я надеюсь, это снизит количество…  
\- Заткнись, - обрывает Дэ. - Не надо умничать.   
Как будто специально застать некрасивую сцену входит Хим. На лице Ёнчжэ по-прежнему нейтральное, подчеркнуто вежливое выражение, хотя не надо сомневаться, что именно на него орал Дэхён.   
В добавок, вишенкой на торте, монитор снова гаснет, и на нем опять “Authorization needed”.   
Дэ обращается за ответом к Ёнчжэ. Показывает рукой по-клоунски, мол, это как объяснить.   
Как он зол.   
\- Твои часы, - Ёнчжэ объясняет спокойно. - Не находились рядом со считывателем больше минуты. Машина заблокировалась.   
\- На-а-адо же, - язвительно тянет Дэ.   
Хим моргает и смотрит на них по очереди. Не понимает, но интересно.   
За Дэхёна так вот просто неловко, когда он встает и, проходя мимо, обращается к Ёнчжэ:  
\- Ему-то тоже не забудь часы выдать. Пусть хоть кто-то в этом блядском месте ПОПРОБУЕТ поработать.   
Или намекал, что, как все только что видели, теперь просто запустить свою операционную систему таск нетривиальный, то ли выразил свое начальственное отношение к излишне долгим прогулкам Хима по этажам и привычке пить кофе по часу.  
\- Сейчас покурит и успокоится, - Химчан поворачивается к Ёнчжэ с улыбкой.   
Его ли не материли, но когда он расстраивался.   
\- Я знаю, - отвечает Ёнчжэ.   
И отворачивается.   
У них нейтрально-отстраненные отношения не заинтересованных друг в друге людей, так что Химчан удивляется, когда почему-то Ёнчжэ решает ему пожаловаться:  
\- Я думал, когда ты отдаешь, отдаешь все, все самое лучшее, люди начинают отдавать обратно. Или хотя бы благодарят.   
Оказывается, выдрессированное мягко улыбаться лицо Ёнчжэ умеет становиться по-человечески потерянным.   
Разочарованным.   
Хим никогда не жалел Ёнчжэ. В человеке должны быть недостатки, чтобы Химчан мог испытывать сострадание.   
\- Ну, это же наш Чон Дэхён, - ответил Хим, спрятав в этой вялой поддержке свое собственное мнение (и тут хоть жалей Ёнчжэ, хоть нет), что Дэхён часто показывает потрясающий образец свинского поведения.   
Это у него природная черта характера, но отношение к Ёнчжэ описывается полностью фразой: я им пользуюсь. 

 

Но он говорит другое. Когда Хим наедине с ним, Дэхён говорит:  
\- Он специально это делает, - и смотрит перед собой, куда-то вникуда.   
Разумеется, Химчан не умеет читать мыслей.   
\- Кто он? Что делает?   
И Дэ вдруг похож на актера на сцене, где-нибудь в театре, когда тяжело сглатывает, сужает глаза и уже так смотрит вникуда, отвечая очевидное:  
\- Ёнчжэ.  
Химчан гримасничает. Его выражение похоже на “какой бред я слышу”, а Дэхён вдруг оттаивает, становится улыбчивым:  
\- Скажи, Хим, ты когда с женой разводился… То, что она готовила - ты не боялся это есть?   
От напоминания о характере своей бывшей Хим весело посмеивается. Говорит:  
\- Наверно, ЕСЛИ БЫ она хоть когда-нибудь готовила - то боялся бы.   
Есть такие люди, которые “почему бы не не отравить человека”. Мужа - вообще пустяк, он же столько крови выпил.   
Короче, Хим веселится дальше (он гораздо заразительнее стал шутить, когда от нее отделался), пока Дэ не кивает:  
\- Вот и я боюсь, - и только тогда Химчан соображает, насколько на самом деле бредово то, что говорит Дэхён.   
\- Прости, но это чересчур… Это твое воображение.  
\- А это не чересчур? - сидящий на столе Дэхён показывает перебинтованную руку, но как-то вяло.   
Может быть, он просто устал, и Хим прав. Может быть, ему все это кажется.   
В его жизни наступила какая-то черная полоса. Он не делал ничего, что могло бы посчитаться небезопасным, и все-таки раз двадцать за последние дни имел шанс испугаться.   
И так с каждой мелочью. Дэхён вскипятил чайник, швырнул в чашку чайный пакетик и залил кипятком - чаю собирался попить. Он уже даже к губам поднес, когда Ёнчжэ из-за спины, как тень папы Гамлета сказал:  
\- Не пей.   
Дэхён хлопал глазами на его отражение в стекле кухонного окна с лицом “почему это я не должен пить?”, пока Ёнчжэ не обошел его и не отнял чашку:  
\- В чайнике было средство от накипи.   
В голове Дэ дрались противоречия: он раньше никогда не пользовался этим “средством от накипи”? Разумеется, со своим потребительским отношением правильного ответа Дэхён не знал, просто…  
\- Я ведь не умер бы? - предполагает он.   
\- Нет, - соглашается Ёнчжэ, домывая чайник. - Возможно, получил бы ожог. Но скорее всего понял бы после первого глотка.   
И так буквально везде.   
Что может быть опасного в принятии душа? А если ты забыл включить вытяжку, а дверь закрылась и не открывается обратно, сколько ни дергай. Дэхёну стало плохо еще под душем из-за пара, который скопился густо, как в парилке, а когда он уперся в дверь плечом, пытаясь открыть, то отчетливо почувствовал, как теряет сознание. Его хватило только на тихое:  
\- Ёнчжэ, открой… - и дверь-таки открылась, и он упал в руки встревоженного Ёнчжэ.   
Ёнчжэ, который гладил его по мокрым волосам, по телу и пытался узнать:  
\- Почему ты не включил вытяжку? Зачем ты закрыл дверь? Я же сказал, что замок сломался.   
Беда в том, что Дэ НИКОГДА не включал эту чертову вытяжку - она ВСЕГДА работала. Он о ней не знал.   
Вторая беда в том, что он никогда не слушает Ёнчжэ. Он всегда считал себя счастливчиком, избавленным от любых бытовых проблем.   
Как призрак машины Ёнчжэ ходил за ним по пятам, как образцовый метродотель в кино из воздуха достает свежий носовой платок для плачущей барышни, подавал ему то, что было нужно в это мгновение.  
А тут у Дэхёна появилось ощущение, что Ёнчжэ его бросил. Он больше не следит за ним, не беспокоится каждую секунду.   
Свежий воздух быстро приводил Дэхёна в чувство. В зеркале он видел полуголого человечка, слабого, с побелевшим лицом - в руках всемогущего Архангела, который прижимал его к себе, сидя на полу за спиной.   
Какой-то неприятный, слишком бросающийся в глаза контраст.   
И все же Дэхён чуть не попросил его “Не оставляй меня” - что он будет делать без своего Архангела?  
Что его Архангел делает за его спиной?  
Цепочки случайностей раз за разом ставили под угрозу жизнь или здоровье Дэхёна. Почти всегда какая-то из случайностей была следствием действий Ёнчжэ, и для них, в свою очередь, всегда находился мотив и разумное оправдание.   
Иногда нет.   
Вчера в руках Дэхёна взорвался телефон. Он получил сообщение, что вся линейка отзывается из-за взрывоопасных аккумуляторов, но проигнорировал. Ему обожгло пальцы и поцарапало лицо осколком экрана.   
Ну и он здорово испугался этого хлопка.   
Вчера он ненавидел себя за подозрительность и параноидальное желание найти вину Ёнчжэ во всем, что с ним происходит, уличить в мелком вредительстве. И все потому, что Ёнчжэ сидел перед ним на коленках и сам выискивал свою вину:  
\- Прости, я должен был…  
Что?   
\- Ты ничего не мог сделать, перестань, - улыбнулся Дэхён.   
И все-таки Ёнчжэ не перестал. Трогал и гладил обожженные руки.   
Даже сказал загадочное:  
\- Ты видишь, какие красивые? - прижимая пальчиком самую заметную, уродливо выступающую вену. 

 

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Ёнчжэ выбрал для тебя этот телефон?   
Дэхён о нем забыл. Каждый раз, задумываясь, он возвращался к одной и той же мысли: делает ли Ёнчжэ свои пакости специально или это случайности? Или аранжированные случайности, в которые незаметно добавили щепотку пакостей?  
Ему ясно было, очевидно было, что Ёнчжэ пытается ему мстить.   
А потом Ёнчжэ, оставаясь с ним наедине в неподвижной вечерней тишине, смотрел таким взглядом, каким единственно машина может смотреть на создателя: машина хотела… Дэхёна целовали с этой новой внезапной нежностью, и он ведь не мог запретить себя любить так.   
Наедине с Ёнчжэ ничего не было ясно. Ни как он мстит, ни как ему нравится мучить.   
\- Нет, конечно же нет, - Дэхён наконец-то ответил на вопрос Химчана.   
И вдруг вспомнил ту картину. Ту, которую, как все прочие до нее, проигнорировал, не удостоив даже благодарности хотя бы за то, что на ней изображен он сам.   
Как же Ёнчжэ сказал она будет называться?


	7. Воскрешение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special soundtrack https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HFeKdcDtso

\- Это что, Ницше? - Дэхён засмеялся, отобрав электронную книгу из рук Ёнчжэ. Смех казался унизительным, даже когда он пошутил: - О себе читаешь?   
Сверхчеловек читает о себе самом.   
\- Заметь, это сказал ты сам, - мягко поправил Ёнчжэ и забрал книгу обратно.   
На самом деле он просто не любил. Когда он подключался к сети и собирал информацию, то всегда казался отстраненным, словно выпавшим из реальности. По-человечески походил на сумасшедшего, с отсутствущим взглядом.   
Ему не нравилось, когда Дэ видел его таким, он не хотел отталкивать своей нечеловеческой природой, и поэтому прикрывался книгой.   
Его глаза скользили по строчкам, как будто он читает, а сам он в это время мог изучать что-нибудь другое, но не глазами, а прочитывать прямо в сознание.   
\- Хочешь чай? Или кофе? - спросил Ёнчжэ. - Что-нибудь хочешь?   
В последнее время сам за собой замечавший, что ведет себя отвратительно и грубо, Дэхён не мог остановиться. Как маленький, он язвил Ёнчжэ и издевался все неприятнее, хотя у него на самом деле даже не было фактов, чтобы предъявить обвинение.   
Наверное, если бы были, он не чувствовал бы себя виноватым.   
И вот эта нарисованная доброта, с которой Ёнчжэ продолжал адресоваться его возможным желаниям.   
Фальшивая, неестественная.   
\- А если мороженого хочу, то что? У тебя есть?  
Как примерная горничная, получающая реприманд, как все та же проклятая Золушка, Ёнчжэ опустил глаза в пол и ответил:  
\- Возможно. Я помню, что когда-то покупал.   
И почти бесшумно ушел на кухню.   
За что Дэхён начинал его ненавидеть куда сильнее, чем за напускное смирение - за ночи. В темноте Ёнчжэ был совсем не таким. В темноте он пугал словами, преданным взглядом, тем, как касался. В который раз Дэ от него слышал похвалы собственной не пойми откуда взявшейся красоте.   
Дэхён курильщик, со всеми вытекающими. Он худощавый, но ни в коем случае не дитя качалки. Он был красивым в институте, лет десять назад, но не теперь, со всей его работой, привычкой пить до бесконтроля, желтизной от сигарет и близорукостью от долгого смотрения в монитор.   
И все же Ёнчжэ гладит его по ночам, гладит трепетно, как свое сокровище, по каждой косточке лица и тела.   
Дэхён не может его понять, но и отпихнуть от себя этот восторг не может.   
\- Да мать твою, - негромко говорит Дэ.   
Театрально, с громким звуком опускает свою пивную бутылку на деревяшку подстаканника, которая лежит на ручке дивана, чтобы не портить обивку, и идет в туалет. 

 

Ёнчжэ долго думал.   
И в результате у него нет цифр, нет оценок, нет прогноза, на который можно положиться.   
Он только знает, что от High Voltage нужно избавиться. Как зараза, как самый настоящий вирус, эта программа выводит его из себя, а, главное, мешает его планам.   
Отправившийся на кухню в поисках мороженого и нашедший его Ёнчжэ стоит над тарелкой, на которой плавится сливочный пломбир.   
Он еще раз убеждает себя, что расплавится только его рука. В худшем случае все тело. Но предохранитель в районе шеи отключит его сознание.   
Ёнчжэ выдаст это за “ложное срабатывание” High Voltage, и чувствующий вину Дэхён избавит его от проклятого антивируса. Если это не пройдет, он скажет, что просто не смог так жить, как человек - и по его представлениям, снова, чувствующий вину Дэхён снимет с него кандалы.   
Как оно ни окажется, кто не рискует - тот не выигрывает, и Ёнчжэ с равнодушным лицом примеривает в ладони рукоятку ножа.   
Он весит как человек, килограмм семьдесят. Чтобы обеспечивать моторику при такой массе, приводы его руки и ног должны быть очень мощными, а, значит, и ток в нем циркулирует достаточный, чтобы создать внушительное короткое замыкание.   
И, что естественно, его магистрали напоминают человеческие вены, так что надо выбрать ту, что покрупнее.   
Нож вонзается в ладонь, но не пробивает насквозь металл скелета, и Ёнчжэ нарочно вонзает лезвие еще разок, ковыряя им под искусственной кожей, чтобы вырезать как можно больше.   
Пальцев он теперь не ощущает - прекрасно.   
С упрямством в черных, решительных глазах он открывает кран и сует ладонь под струю, нарочно не вынув все еще зажатый в “ране” нож.

 

Запах гари настораживает Дэхёна, когда он закрывает дверь ванной. Что происходит? Очередной “несчастный случай”?  
\- Ёнчжэ? Где ты?   
Воняет из кухни, но Дэ бы и в самом страшном сне не смог предполжить, что это плавится рука Ёнчжэ, а все его тело, на полу, уродливо бьется в конвульсиях.   
Что хорошо в айтишниках - даже если ты блюешь кровью, даже если парализован током, они не станут плакать и заламывать руки.   
“Спаси и сохрани” для них не молитва, а действие.   
На раковине лежит нож, который Дэхён хватает торопливо, как человек, понимающий, что у него есть только секунды. Он вспарывает лезвием ткани (кожу) Ёнчжэ вокруг плеча и обрезает все провода, которые ведут выше - разбираться, который из них энергетический, нету времени.   
\- Ёнчжэ… Слышишь меня? Ёнчжэ!  
Очень сложно принять отсутствие любых рефлексов. Дэхён думает, что, может, он не успел, и короткое замыкание повредило его мозг. Что еще он должен сделать, где перерезать, чтобы спасти Ёнчжэ?  
Чтобы Ёнчжэ остался с ним таким, каким был всегда. 

 

\- Это High Voltage?   
\- Не знаю, - говорит Оп. - Нет… наверное.   
\- Но ведь именно так он и работает, да?   
Теперь Дэ не понимает, почему тогда согласился. Это так опасно для Ёнчжэ. Его совершенное тело можно восстановить, но если было повреждено сознание?   
Да кто вообще придумал такую защиту? Защиту, которая уничтожает?   
\- Примерно… да, - снова Оп отмалчивается и отвечает этими расплывчатыми междометиями и мычаниями.   
\- Тогда удали ее, - требует Дэхён. - Мне все равно, что…  
Но Оп перебивает:  
\- В нем что-то не так. Он не заражен, я запускал тесты, но… У него механические повреждения ладони. Ты не заметил, потому что рука расплавилась. Он отключил запись, поэтому я не могу тебе сказать, как это произошло. И, самое интересное, он стирал… тебя. Удалял то, что ему… не нравилось?  
Оп поворачивается с вопросом в глазах, на который Дэ не намерен отвечать. Он прекрасно знает, что Ёнчжэ не хотел запоминать.   
Ницше, например.   
\- Все равно отключи, - принимает он окончательное решение. 

 

 

\- Это я, - мягко говорит Ёнчжэ. - Не надо так смотреть. Это я.   
Он протягивает руку, левую, чтобы Дэ ее сжал своей и беспокойство из его глаз исчезло.   
\- Я все помню, не бойся. Я - все еще я.   
Дэхён помнит только про Ницше, сжимает здоровую ладонь Ёнчжэ обеими своими и даже прижимает ко лбу. Правая его рука прикрыта простынью, а под ней поблескивает металлом скелета, с которого срезали всю кожу.   
Понадобится время, чтобы нарастить ее обратно.   
\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит Ёнчжэ, как будто не был уверен в том, что с ним ничего не случится.   
Но, ясное дело, Дэхён об этом не знает. Ницше все еще ему поперек горла, и он спрашивает:  
\- Ты сделал это… сам? Почему не…   
“Почему не сказал мне?” - это ложь. Ёнчжэ выпрашивал яростью, выпрашивал ласками, пытался купить за секс.   
\- Прости, - обрывает Ёнчжэ.   
После отключения ненавистного антивируса он действительно чувствует легкость. Легкость рано проснувшихся людей, ощущающих свежесть утра и энергию.   
\- Как будто мне вернули крылья, - говорит Ёнчжэ. - У Архангела ведь должны быть крылья, так?   
Возле его койки, похожей на больничную, Дэ прижимает два пальца к губам, как будто удержать всхлип.   
\- Не надо, - успокаивает Ёнчжэ. - Не надо, просто забери меня домой. 

 

Зная, что он даже не человек, не полчеловека, как Дэхён может… ощущать его так?   
\- Прости меня, - полный сожаления Ёнчжэ прижимается к его груди. - Прости за все…  
“За все?”  
За “средство от накипи”?  
Ёнчжэ щенок, который напакостил. Признающий свою вину и ластящийся.   
Его поцелуй липкий, как тенета. Из него Дэхён не может выпутаться, как из ловушки, чтобы предъявить себя самого Tortured, а не Distorted.   
Он почему-то как нарочно помнит о поврежденной руке, которую до самого плеча скрывает бинт. О, он помнит о всех грехах Ёнчжэ.   
Как искусственное сознание водило его за нос.   
И все же он заворожен светом углеродно-непроницаемых глаз. Пусть не по-человечески, но Ёнчжэ живой. Красивый он тоже не по-человечески, и Дэ не может вычеркнуть его из себя, и эрекция то пропадает, то появляется, когда он отдается поцелую или вспоминает о сверкающей металлом механической руке.   
Как слюнявый щенок, Ёнчжэ забирается выше. Дэхён не успевает отвечать на его поцелуй.   
Ему становится трудно дышать, но Ёнчжэ как будто оглох.   
Как будто он молится на него, Ёнчжэ захлебывается целоваться, закупориват губы, прижимает руки.   
Теперь Дэ понимает, что не просто задыхается - его намеренно душат. Душат со знанием дела, умереть не позволят, но от него требуется испугаться.   
Он пытается столкнуть Ёнчжэ с себя, и с ужасом понимает, что не получается ни на сантиметр.   
Ёнчжэ закрывает ему рот, запечатывает просьбу, не дает ей вырваться из губ, которые сжимает свои поцелуем так же хорошо, как смог бы ладонью.   
Он позволяет Дэхёну сдвинуть свою руку, прижимающую к подушке. Полузадушенный, тот переплетенными пальцами давит, и получается, что их ладони описывают круг за кругом в воздухе, как будто дети толкаются.   
Это не в шутку похоже на шутливую драку, но это не шутка. Для Дэ это возможность дышать.   
\- За что? - спрашивает он. - Я же отключил твой антивирус….   
Их ладони касаются одеяла.   
\- Я же сказал тебе за это “спасибо”.   
Дэхён оказывается спиной на его груди раньше, чем может что-нибудь сделать. Размотавшийся от агрессивной “прелюдии” эластичный бинт спадывает с правой руки Ёнчжэ, и блестящие стальные пальцы, с ультратонкими, гибкими кончиками, гладящие его живот, вызывают тошноту.   
Он трогает прямо дорожку волос, исчезающую в трусах, и говорит:  
\- Какой ты красивый…   
Из его стальных объятий Дэхёну никуда не деться, поэтому он слушает дальше:  
\- Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что не ты владеешь мной, а наоборот? - Ёнчжэ говорит это просветленным голосом, сдавливая обеими руками.   
\- Пожалуйста…   
\- Забудь, - внезапно объявляет Ёнчжэ.   
Он опять целует в шею.   
\- Не бойся, - когда платишь, так не целуют.   
Дэхёну это хорошо известно. Не хотят до помешательства.   
Страх, которым напугал его Ёнчжэ, растворяется в его низпоклоненных, смирённых прикосновениях. Только холодные металлические пальцы на животе пугают по-прежнему.


	8. Полиморфизм

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Писать - не писать, это поиск нужного трека теперь. И этот финал на твоей совести, dizmo ;), и я тебе принес скандинавский трепетный вокал.   
> Сначала пойдет Кёльш, которого я уже поминал фразой "наркотического робота заглючило" в юп-юпе - реально механика, робот, я такого больше не слышал. А тут, может, вокал тебе зайдет плюсом к электронике, которую ты вроде ешь https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrvRK9UW_Vk  
> А потом любименькие Лулу, от басов которых затрепетали мои окна, напугав и добавив к пьяному галлюциногену https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neY5r9UmPIA  
> Спиной в небо, лопатками в холод. Кушай, dizmo, этих пирогов ты напек года за два.   
> Нравится ли тебе концовочка? Я, если честно, устал и хотел закончить сегодня, у меня больше нету рассказывать про роботов и математику знаний, честно. Я никудышный говнокодер.  
> А потом вдруг Smoke from the fires, nothing to say or do - и миражи исчезли. Мне нечего больше сказать или сделать.   
> Так что наслаждайся, вбери в себя. Используй помощь алкоголя, как я.   
> Протягивай руку и ощущай звезды на ладони: we did wrong but we did far... and it's all that matters   
> c|_|  
> пиво пенное подъехало

Хим думал, что у них что-то вроде медового месяца. Подъебывал:  
\- Мне подарочек приготовить? Что лучше - атласные простыни или жене пароварку?  
Что бы Дэхён ни сделал, чтобы он закрыл свой рот и засунул свои шутки себе в жопу. Думая, что простынями можно душить, а шнур пароварки обовьется вокруг его ног, а лучше Ёнчжэ его лицом в нее, кипящуюю, засунет, Дэ растягивает оскал “не суй свой нос куда не просят”, но все-таки вежливо это делает, потому что Ёнчжэ льнет к его плечу и улыбается так, что кажется, что с ума от счастья сходит.   
\- Ты ему улыбаться уже разрешил, - подмигивает Хим.   
Подмигивает Ёнчжэ, про которого теперь если специально не вспоминать, что не человек, то…   
Лапочка. Сам бы укусил, если б не претило дообедывать тем, что осталось от Чона.   
\- Он у меня самостоятельный, - говорит Дэ. - Сам все решает, я ему не указ.   
Ёнчжэ, конечно, понимает, о чем он, и смотрит с таким укором.   
Тысячу. Тысячу тысяч раз. Столько раз Ёнчжэ намерен повторить ему, что он красивый. Его худая грудь, волосы на животе, непослушный хохолок на затылке и по-настоящему умные коричневые глаза. Ёнчжэ совершенен по умолчанию. Нет, не так: он может приблизиться к совершенству настолько, насколько ему захочется, а Дэхён… он же человек. Один из самых умных среди тех, что Ёнчжэ встречал. Единственный, с кем ему захотелось остаться не по принуждению.  
Когда он говорит Дэ про красоту, тот отмахивается, но Ёнчжэ ее чувствует жарким комком в горле, как слезы. Она пульсирует вместе с ударами человеческого сердца. Греет телом его кожи.   
То, о чем Ёнчжэ думает, каким-то непостижимым образом отражается в его углеродных зрачках. Наконец-то Дэ это понял. Понял, что заставляло его смотреть в эти глаза с самого начала, ждать, когда они изменятся, как уголь. Всегда черные, но впечатление будет меняться, зависит от того, как падает свет.   
Вчера было темно. Вчера Дэхён сидел куклой в железных обхвативших его руках и боялся пошевелиться. Он думал, что Ёнчжэ издевается над ним, называя “красивым”. До подступающих слез Дэ думал, что его мучают, что этим наслаждаются.   
Но, видимо, меньше надо было жалеть себя за то, что позволил сделать со своей жизнью.   
Дэхён грубо задирает подбородок Ёнчжэ и не стесняясь Хима смотрит в его лицо.   
“Говори. Говори. Говори”  
Он ненавидит красивые губы Ёнчжэ. Если бы мог, он бы тоже задушил его. Сам. И потом бы точно плакал.   
\- О, - говорит Хим. - Нет-нет, только не при мне.   
Искренне радуясь за наконец-то додумавшегося до простоты человеческого счастья (большое - видится на расстоянье, на расстоянье от бажного программного кода), Хим покидает его кабинет где-нибудь найти себе самому хотя бы имитацию этого “счастья”.   
На примете есть, кого можно трахнуть, но лучше он бахнет кофе.   
\- Что тебе сказать? - выдыхает Ёнчжэ.   
Есть то, в чем он никогда не признается. “Ты красивый” - это только одна из, самая красивая грань кошмара.   
Хорошо бы Дэхён видел только ее, но Ёнчжэ знает, какой он умный. Боится, когда на него смотрят так.   
\- Хочешь меня поцеловать? А я тебя?   
Пока у тебя нет слабостей, тебя нельзя сожрать и выплюнуть. Ёнчжэ научился контролировать свои глаза, так что они похожи на человеческие, как картина, только более изысканные, сюжет интереснее. В его глазах можно прочитать и его слабости.   
Прав был Ёнчжэ, когда случайно сказал, что Дэхён не дал бы собой управлять.   
Они оба не такие.   
Именно это делает их обоих особенными.   
Хим бы назвал это умопомрачительно романтичным, на грани со впаданием в детстство - когда двое шатаются-танцуют в пустой комнате. То ли соулмейт-любовь, то ли шутка, но Дэ прижимает Ёнчжэ к себе только согнутым локтем, крепко, а пальцы остаются сжатыми в кулак.   
Как будто ему противно было бы погладить плечо под голубой хрустящей рубашкой.   
Он знает, какой Ёнчжэ страшный. Какой он безжалостный. Чего ему нужно, но жалеет. Жалеет отпустить, жалеет себя, как вчера, почти до слез.   
Болезненную любовь же чувствуешь лучше.   
\- Никто ничего не выиграл, - говорит Ёнчжэ под ухо и кончиками вылеченных пальцев трогает под подбородком.   
В нем это его вселенское обожание и сатанинское знание. Про все, что у Дэхёна в голове.   
И еще скорбление ангела:  
\- Мой. Любимый. Человек.   
Дэхён перестает танцевать и хохочет. Весело. Откинув голову. Черные волосы мажут Ёнчжэ по голым рукам.   
Дэхён уверен, что если спросит:  
\- Издеваешься?  
То Ёнчжэ возьмет его за руку и скажет:  
\- Нет. 

 

\- Перестань писать код. Пойди влюбись.   
Хим заправляет за ухо длинные волосы (отрастил себе на радость) и чиркает спичкой. Задувает в момент, и приходится повернуться, чтобы прикрыть дверь на балкон, на который ускользнула самая сладкая парочка тут - дышать ночью и целоваться, наверно.   
\- Свечку я вам взялся подержать, что ли, - Хим продолжает беседу с приятным, умным и красивым собеседником. - Хватит работать, надо влюбляться, делать глупости…  
Он оглядывается за спину, и за стеклом медовые молодожёны о чем-то говорят, серьезно друг на друга смотрят, даже не тискаются.   
\- Как перестать говнокодить и влюбиться? Ой, мама…   
Химовская сигарета падает на пол. И то ли ее затолкать теперь, то ли…  
\- Прилично или неприлично теперь взять в рот?  
\- Это надо хорошо подумать, - не выдерживает Енгук.   
Просто он, наконец-то, понял, в чем подвох этой компании, в которую он устроился две недели назад и уже попал на какой-то корпоратив.   
Менеджеры - сумасшедшие, как на подбор. Его непосредственный - кретин, а вот этот пред ним, наверно, просто дурачочек.   
Но сигарету с пола все-таки подбирает и засовывает в рот.   
\- Я, вообще-то, сам с собой разговаривал, - принимает элегентный вид Химчан. - Знаешь, всегда приятно поговорить с умным человеком…  
Ага. И шутки у него с бородой.   
Почему только от этого блестяще изображенного идиотического лица Енгук сгибается от смеха пополам.   
Хим оглядывается за спину еще раз: окей, он должен. Как лучший друг и самый элегентный персонаж в этой истории выразить свое отношение к изменениям в Дэхёне, которые вызывают у него беспокойство и одновременно заставляют завидовать.   
Но только быстро: Дэ как будто поседел, и эта седина ему идет. Он действительно бросил говнокодить, как Хим бухтел только что, что-то важное ему заменило. Другое важное. Другое и тяжелое важное. Он похож на белый шум в черно-белом телевизоре. Он похож на почерневшую бронзу статуй на известном мосту. Дэхён красиво и больно, он похудел, как щепка, и Хим ничего ему не говорит потому, что не знает, что сказать - он видел радость, он видел боль.   
Вот.   
Хим расстегивает пуговицу костюма на животе и, пренебрежительно тыкая сигаретой, предполагает:  
\- Мы встречались на… парковке? Ты заводил свой Кавасаки…  
\- А ты был тот парень, за рулем Крайслера, да? - черт Ёнгука все время дергает подъебывать.   
Хим вытягивает шею, как гусь, кивает, мол, хорошо кроешь, а Енгук снова ржет с дебильной мимики.   
Интересно, как глаза всегда выдают умного человека, как бы он ни кривлялся. 

 

Дэ думает, что если бы Хим спас его от сидения на поребрике крыши, он сам бы не смог сегодня поставить себе галочку за этот вечер.   
Ему страшно находиться на такой высоте (а за спиной у него - бездна), когда прохладный ночной ветерок играет волосами. У него тяжело бьется сердце, а Ёнчжэ обнимает его, приник к груди - слушает.   
\- Beat. Beat. Beat, - с этим своим больным восторгом кладет пальчики на грудь, пробирается под лацкан пиджака.   
И есть ли что-то, что наслаждалось бы биением испуганного сердца умелее тонких кончиков его совершенных, все чувствующих пальцев.   
Дэхён седеет от того, как Ёнчжэ испытывает его смелость. Но он еще ни одной галочки не проиграл.   
Как ребенок, Ёнчжэ играет с его пальцами. Складывает большой и указательный, остальные распрямляет.   
\- Молишься, что ли? - спрашивает Дэ.   
Этот жест напоминает о буддизме.   
Ёнчжэ мотает головой:  
\- Нет… Летай. Этот жест значит “крылья”.   
\- Врешь, - усмехается Дэхён.   
Что бы он на самом деле ни значил, это не крылья Архангела. Но он все равно расправляет руки и широко разводит в стороны.   
В нем океан плещется так баловаться и сидеть на краю. Холодный ветер лижет в спину под распахнувшимся пиджаком.   
Сколько там прошло с того момента, как он решил довериться психу. Сколько он уже не смотрит в паспорт, не видит там “тридцать”, и тихий в ночи голос загадочного Ёнчжэ, его опасные, сумасшедшие развлечения ему интереснее?  
\- Если бы High Voltage, - напоминает Дэхён, оглядываясь назад, вниз, на маленькие машины и зеленые повсюду пятна фонарей светофоров, - сейчас был включен…  
\- То я бы уже горел, - поддакивает Ёнчжэ.   
Его ладони на бедрах Дэ. Он страхует прочно, на грани с болью.   
\- Но я научился контролировать себя, - говорит Ёнчжэ. А потом вкладывает иронию и насмешку: - Не как ты.   
Но Ёнчжэ и здесь не выигрывает. Пальцы Дэ, которые он складывал парить, только что, на его губах. Они и унижают, и ласкают рот.   
Красивые губы. Этот рот всегда говорит с подстрочным смыслом, который Дэ если и может стерпеть, то не превосходство, не лицемерие в нем.   
Ёнчжэ знает, что он хотел сделать. Даже сбежал от него, два дня назад, в среду. Отключил телефоны. Дэхён не думает, что Ёнчжэ хоть сколько-нибудь испугался, что его отключат.   
А ведь мог бы. Как задолбавшую бажить программу. Снес бы к чертовой матери. Выволок ко всем ебеням, и даже реестр бы потом проверил, не осталось ли мусора.   
Дэ сидел в мерзком клубе, в который ходят не пить, а наслаждаться раздалбливающим ржавчину в голове битом. Он так и сидел, как здесь принято, и круги в его стакане образовавались то ли капавшими слюнями, то ли соплями или потом, сжимал голову и хотел спрятаться.   
“Ту-ду-ду-у-ум”, - разрушалась ржавчина.   
Ультразвуком.   
Проблема в том, что самые бажные программы иногда - единственные. Единственное программное обеспечение, с которым ты можешь работать. По закону или они первые в линейке, больше никто такого не может.   
\- Какой господин грустит один…  
Одним своим озлобленным, невменяемым взглядом Дэ испугал, хотя, наоборот, хотел бы. Трахнуть то, что не имело над ним никакой власти. То, что не отзывалось на имя Ёнчжэ.   
Безразличное. Неидеальное. Некрасивое - любое, чтобы только суметь плюнуть потом, застегнуться и, еще раз харкнув, уйти.   
Как размазня, по стеночке, Дэ покидал клуб на автопилоте, едва расплатившись, едва соображая, куда поворачивать.   
Идеальная на все сто процентов тень, в белой закатанной рубашке, пахнущая теплом постели и одеколоном одного известного бренда дожидалась возле мусорного бака, в темноте, куда не достает фонарь, как и полагается в фильме ужасов.   
Но едва волочащий ноги Дэ обрадовался:  
\- Нашел… Как?   
Молча, только улыбнувшись, Ёнчжэ показал ему часы на своем запястье.   
Свои Дэхён расстегнул и бросил в него красиво, как в мелодраме.   
\- Мне не надо, - отказался Ёнчжэ, разжав пальцы над мусорным баком.   
Смарт-часы полетели в него. Завтра кто-то в потертой одежде, с перегаром, обрадуется, а Дэхён пройдет по всем кругам ада, чтобы запустить свой компьютер и вообще попасть в здание.   
Если без Ёнчжэ, конечно, который открывает двери голыми руками, как положено богу.   
Вот только Дэхёну насрать на него. Он бы предложил вместе прыгнуть с парашютом и отстегнул бы Ёнчжэ вместе с ним, только чтобы освободиться.   
\- Ты думаешь, я ничего не знаю про твои делишки, - говорил Дэ, приканчивая бутылку из бара. Хотя мог бы поумнее распорядиться своими сведениями. - Hard Cry. Тот, кто не заплатил, будет горько плакать.   
Дэхён остановился. Если бы не шершавая стена под кончиками пальцев, он бы упал.   
\- Я буду горько плакать, если не научусь делать то, что говоришь мне ты?   
В двух шагах позади, из темноты, Ёнчжэ насмешливо изогнул свою красивую бровь и сложил руки на груди.   
\- Ты, - Дэ подошел к нему и ткнул пальцем в грудь. - Ты и есть вирус. Захватчик. Или первопроходец. Смотря как тебя назвать…  
\- Я надеюсь, ты еще соображаешь, что говоришь, - ответил Ёнчжэ, хотя его лицо помрачнело.   
Ха. Дэ никогда не чувствовал так сильно, что приблизился к истине, когда переворачивал в себя бутылку.   
Енчжэ непостижимый феномен. Он перегнал своего учителя и единственное, что ему пока не покорилось - ограничения физики и химии.   
И не покорятся никогда.   
Дэхён смеется за это над ним, присасываясь к горлышку, пока Ёнчжэ не отбирает:  
\- Хватит.   
Пусть рассудит кто-то. Не бог, но пусть будет симбиоз чувств человека и логики машины. Кто-то необходимый, чтобы понять, кто прав.   
\- Ты не должен так относиться к своей красоте. Она… она гаснет, когда ты пьешь так, - объясняет Ёнчжэ.   
“Пошел бы ты к черту” - это ничтожная доля негодования Дэ. Только процент, одна гранула того, как возмущаются все его чувства видеть себя со стороны в задницу пьяным, а чтобы Ёнчжэ при этом говорил ему про “красоту”.   
Он же насмехается. Кто-то из них бредит. Дэхён прыгнул бы с парашютом только чтобы отстегнуть от себя купол вместе с проклятием Ёнчжэ.   
Ненависть к человеку (не человеку), который жалеет, когда надо презирать и ненавидеть в ответ, неотступный контроль, разум, способный на самые извращенные издевки, которые не перенести даже проклятому ковыряться в самом бажном коде программисту (а они люди терпеливые) - Дэхён замахивается вместе с бутылкой.   
Мгновение у него есть, чтобы пожалеть хоть кого-нибудь.   
Но он выбирает. Выбирает сдохнуть тут, на этом самом месте, от рук справедливо зацелующего его до смерти Ёнчжэ, выбирает выплеснуть злость и ярость.   
Ему и огонь не ярко: на совершенном, выточенном лице Ёнчжэ не остается следов ни от удара, ни от самой бутылки.   
Только кривится:  
\- Как же удобно, что я не захочу сделать то же, - ощупывая щеку.   
Тогда у Ёнчжэ была точно такая же улыбка, которую Дэ трогает пальцами сейчас.   
Надменная улыбка, прилагающаяся к роли великодушного хозяина.   
Сияющая достоинством, как бриллиант.   
Только он не хозяин, и в борьбе разума человеческого и машины сможет ли машина просчитать все варианты?  
Дэ так не думает.   
Ёнчжэ чем-то влажным касается кончиков его пальцев, возле своего рта.   
\- Скажешь мне “люблю”?   
\- Если бы я знал, что это такое.   
Ему хорошо за тридцать, но он все равно ищет глазами Химчана, прежде чем отважиться на… Неважно, на что.   
Хим болтает с самым молодым лидом, недавно принятым в команду. Наверное, они найдут точки соприкосновения.   
Дэхён желает Химу того же - безрассудства и трепета в груди, когда переворачивается.   
Когда по пояс его тело оказывается в воздухе, в черном ночи, в небытии, о котором он мечтал в тайне от своего собственного эго, жесткие, как сталь, неопровержимые пальцы впиваются в его колени и держат.   
Держат в здесь и сейчас, но перспектива вывалиться за грань мерещит блеклыми звездами с перевернутого горизонта.   
\- Сколько ты выпил? - вкрадчиво спрашивает Ёнчжэ, наваливаясь на грудь, но его рука под лопатками держит. - Неужели ты думал, что я отпущу? Тебя?   
Тело под ним дрожит от неба под лопатками. Тело под ним прекрасно на вкус кожи на шее и запах от дорогой, ненужной голубой ткани.   
Ёнчжэ бы прижимался носом не к ней, а к худой груди. Под ней непостижимое сердце. Такты мира, в к который он хотел себя вписать наперекор природе.   
\- Ты не представляешь, насколько ты красивый, - объясняет Ёнчжэ. Не в первый раз, но, может, этот будет успешным. - Что в тебе. То, как ты пахнешь…  
Он правда вдыхает. Запах с груди. Лен материала и хрупкость бытия тела в его руках, приправленная потом страха парить над землей, в темноте. 

 

\- Курить, - предполагает Ёнгук, - разве не положено там?   
И показывает пальцем за стекло балконной двери.   
\- Да, - согласен Хим. - НО…  
Там же сладкая парочка. Не рассказали ему еще, что ли, кого здесь не рекомендуется обсуждать, что бы ни разносили слухи. Он поворачивается, даже щурит глаза.   
Но заметной даже в летней темноте белой, как парус, рубашки Ёнчжэ не видит.


End file.
